This invention generally relates to plasma charge transfer devices and, in particular, to devices of the type referred to as display tubes.
Devices of the general type referred to are described in Coleman, et al. U.S. Pat. No.3,781,600, dated Dec. 25, 1973, and entitled "Plasma Charge Transfer Device". Such devices generally comprise a channel containing an ionizable medium, particularly an ionizable gas such as neon and nitrogen. The channel is defined within a walled structure and for display purposes, at least one wall is formed of a transparent material. An input electrode is provided at one end of the device, and transfer electrodes are located opposite each other in a line extending along the channel. By applying potential differences between the oppositely positioned electrodes, the gas is ionized, and light emission occurs. By applying the potential differences in proper sequence, and particularly through the utilization of a plurality of channels, light displays of numbers, letters, or other patterns can be realized. The arrangement permits shifting of the displays along the length of the devices, and holding of the displays in position when so desired.